Myth
by kluna
Summary: IT'S A STORY THAT MY PEOPLE PASSED DOWN FROM GENERATION TO GENERATION. IT'S AN OLD MYTH THAT ONLY A FEW PEOPLE KNOW OFF TODAY, AND I JUST HAVE TO WRITE DOWN. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! BUT IF YOU DO, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW! THIS IS NOT YAOI!
1. Prologue

AUTHOR'S NOTE- I was bored and didn't want to start my stories just yet, and my dad was telling me a story about these two brothers and I just have to write it down, I even have a dream about it! I thought for a long time and decided to go with Yami and Bakura. Yami will be the older brother (the good guy) and Bakura the younger brother (the evil guy). I was thinking about Yami and Yugi, but then Yugi is just too innocent like and so does Ryou. I'm not really interested in Duke and Tristan; and Malik and Marik are both psychotic; and Joey and Seto doesn't really fit into the brothers' category; and Mokuba is also too innocent. So I went with Yami and Bakura. Now, you are probably be wondering why I went with them. It is because in the story, Yami and Bakura do get along in the beginning, but then as the truth reveals, the brothers split apart and started to hunt down each other. It's quite a lot like Millennium World; I think that is what you call it. I forgot all about it. Anyway, hope you like it. Oh, I decided to start the story off with Solomon telling Yugi (5 years old) the story.

~ON WITH THE STORY NOW~

"Neh, Grandpa," Yugi ask and stare up at the rustling trees. His grandpa, Solomon, and he decide to go hiking after playing two hours of monopoly. Yugi's grandma, Ayako, is out of town to visiting her daughter, Aunt Akemi, leaving the two to themselves, "Didn't grandma said the forest is dangerous?"

"That is true, but that doesn't mean this forest is dangerous. Your grandma and I have walked these very roads since we were small, nothing dangerous of any sort has ever lay hands on us," Solomon laugh and shrug it off.

"But Uncle Yue also said it's dangerous and that monster will come get you if you're not careful," Yugi say frightfully.

"Your uncle is just playing with you. There is nothing worth being scare of out here," Solomon assures him.

"But-" "How about I tell you a story that your Great Grandfather used to tell me?" Solomon suggests.

Yugi quickly nods, at least it will keep his mind occupy for the time being. He didn't want to think about the scary things that might pop out once they let down their guards.

"Then I'll start from here…"


	2. The Foreshadow Truth

Chapter 2: The Foreshadow Truth

_"How about I tell you a story that your Great Grandfather used to tell me?" Solomon suggests._

_Yugi quickly nods, at least it will keep his mind occupy for the time being. He didn't want to think about the scary things that might pop out once they let down their guards._

_"Then I'll start from here…"_

YUGIOH

It was the night of the lunar eclipse when the Shaman made the foreshadowing truth. A pregnant woman stood before the altar. Her husband beside her as they wait for the Shaman's blessing. The villages were excited and dancing to the Song of Rebirth. It wasn't until the beginning of a new day when the Shaman appears. He gave the married couple a tiring smiled as he usher them to sit down. Once that was done, he pulled out a white paper with a written number that either consisted of 1 or 2.

In the village, twin is considered a bad omen. However, many twins have been born before, and so far, not one twins was considered a bad omen until then at least.

"2?" the woman repeated as she stared at the paper.

"Yes," the Shaman confirmed, "Twins. You will have twins."

"Will everything be all right?" the husband asked in alert, since he is the leader of the village.

"I am not sure. It is the first time this has happen," the Shaman sighed, "I sense a great evil."

"A great evil?" the couple repeated.

"Yes, but I also sense a great goodness as well," the Shaman said, "Usually it is either good or evil, but this time, there's both."

"Does that mean one is going to be good and other is going to be evil?" the husband asked.

"It's possible, but I said that it is best to give them both up. We can not take any chances," the Shaman said.

"But," the woman looked at her stomach, and then back to the Shaman, "As their mother," she gently touched her stomach, "I want to give them a chance to know true happiness. I want them to know the meaning of love just like I have. I want them to meet new people that they can learn to trust. I want them to have the life that they wanted. I don't want to take all that from them. If one of then truly turned out to be evil, then as their mother, I will take sole responsibility for their action."

The Shaman looked into her eyes and there wasn't a speck of insecurity. Letting out a sigh, he nodded, "Then we'll do as you said."

"Thank you," she smiled and then turned to her husband, who managed a small smiled.

"We'll both take sole responsibility for them," he said quietly to her as he stroked her long black hair.

"Hm," she laid her head on his shoulder as the two wished for the day their children will be born.

YUGIOH

"Grandpa," Yugi asked as they continued hiking up the mountain, "One really did become evil, right?"

"Yes," Solomon replied, "But he wasn't at first. He was a good-hearted person just like his twin brother, but unlike his brother, he wasn't as strong. So he turned to the only thing that will make him stronger."

"But what made him change?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm," Solomon thought for a moment, "Let's get on with the story and find out."

YUGIOH

"Mommy!" a 5 years old boy with hair like snow came rushing into the hut carrying a big salmon, "Look what big brother and I caught!"

"My, that is one big salmon," his mommy smiled, "Good job, Bakura."

"Bakura! I told you not to run! You might trip and hurt yourself!" another boy around Bakura's age rushed in after him. The boy have tri color hair and; though they were twins, they don't look anything alike.

"Sorry, big brother!" Bakura apologized.

"Ah, welcome home," their mother smiled at Yami.

"We're home, mom," Yami replied, "Where's dad?" he looked around the hut.

"Your father is out hunting," she replied and took the salmon from Bakura.

"Why don't you two go freshen up and we'll have dinner," she suggested.

"Okay!" Bakura chirped and started skipping out of the hut.

"Bakura!" Yami shouted after his younger brother.

"Yami!"

Yami turned back to his mother, "Yes, mom?"

"Tomorrow… why don't you and your brother go play a little longer," she said softly.

"But dad doesn't like us outside the village too long," Yami said.

"It was your father's idea," she informed, "So don't hurry back, alright?"

For a moment he thought he saw her face sadden, but maybe he was just imagining things. "Okay!" he smiled and rushed out after his brother.

* * *

**AN- I am sorry for the long wait! Hope you wnjoy this chapter and please review! This is just going to be a foreshadowing chapter for the oncoming event in the next chapter. **


	3. Two Broken Chains

Chapter 3: Two broken chains

_"Yami!"_

_Yami turned back to his mother, "Yes, mom?"_

_"Tomorrow… why don't you and your brother go play a little longer," she said softly._

_"But dad doesn't like us outside the village too long," Yami said._

_"It was your father's idea," she informed, "So don't hurry back, alright?"_

_For a moment he thought he saw her face sadden, but maybe he was just imagining things. "Okay!" he smiled and rushed out after his brother._

~YUGIOH~

"Mommy said we could played for a while?" Bakura asked as he picked up the fish net.

"Yeah," Yami threw a flat rock across the river surfaced.

"Big brother?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think something is wrong? Mommy never let us played out for long. Maybe something happened."

Yami didn't say anything, but simply stared off into a distance. 'Bakura's right. Something isn't right. Dad would never let us stay out late, let alone mom. Something's up!' "Bakura! We're goi- Bakura?" he looked around, "Bakura!"

Running as fast as he could back to the village, Bakura ignored the scratches he got from the branches. "Mommy!"

~YUGIOH~

"Damn! Damn it, Bakura!" Yami cursed as he rushed through the forest back to the village.

He stopped outside the closed gate. "Hey!" he shouted, "Let me in!"

He waited, but the gate remained closed, "Hey! Open the gate!"

Slowly, the gate parted. "Finally," he muttered impatiently, "Huh?" he blinked.

Across from him, stood a boy covered in blood. He was holding a spear in his hand and was standing among the many dead bodies. The tiny huts around him were up in flame. Tears came down from the boy's eyes as he looked up at Yami.

"Bakura?" Yami looked at the dead bodies, "W-What happened?"

"Big brother," Bakura bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back his tears but was unable to. Dropping the spear, he rushed to his brother and hugged him tightly as he begun to cry. "M-Mommy and Daddy!" he choked out.

"What happened?" Yami asked in a rushed as he put his arms around his brother.

"What happened to Mom and Dad?" he asked again, in a panicking voice.

"T-They," Bakura didn't finish before he started crying again.

"Come on!" Yami grabbed his hand and dashed towards their hut, the only one that isn't up in flame.

"Mom! Dad!" he shouted as they burst into the house. "Mo- Mom! Dad!" he let go of Bakura's hand and rushed to the bloody woman on the floor along with her husband. Yami shook the bodies, but they weren't waking up.

"No! Mom! Dad!" he begun to cry as he continued to shook them and shouting for them to wake up!

Bakura run to his brother's side and cry. Yami put his arms around his little brother and cried his heart out. Right then he didn't care that everyone else were dead. He just wanted their parents to wake up. Because of the pain, he didn't noticed the smirk on Bakura's face.

* * *

**AN- I AM SORRY THAT IT IS SO SHORT, BUT I PROMISED TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER. PLEASE REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **


End file.
